


Until My Feathers Are All Gone

by Midnight_Luna



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Angst, Fluff, Japanese Folktale, M/M, One Shot, References to Illness, The Grateful Crane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:06:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,125
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18524941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Luna/pseuds/Midnight_Luna
Summary: Living in a small cabin away from the town and fishing in lakes to get by, Viktor's life isn't really interesting or happy, unlike what one might think.Still, one decision can change one's whole life, and he understands this when he takes pity on a helpless animal trapped in a fishing net, unaware of the endless consequences this simple action might bring.His life will be tested as he learns what love really is, and how far it can go when it's strong enough to change forms.Based on Kagamine Rin and Len's songSeasonal Feathers





	Until My Feathers Are All Gone

**Author's Note:**

> Hello again!
> 
> Every since I started writing for the YOI fandom I've been wanting to create a story based on this beautiful song, and even when this took me longer than expected, I definitely not regret anything. The song is also based on the Japanese folktale "The Grateful Crane" or "The Crane Wife" (Tsuru No Ongaeshi). I don't link it here because there are several versions of it, but you can search it up, it's really beautiful.
> 
> This was originally created for the We Write Victuuri weekly prompt: ""I would have loved you all my life. I'll still love you even after I'm gone". I might be a little bit late but that won't stop me from sharing this n.n
> 
> Enjoy!

The snow had taken over the mountain, leaving no traces of dirt or paths to be seen; and the lakes and rivers had been covered by thick layers of ice.

Viktor made his way from his unproductive fishing trip, his dog walking slowly by his side, both tired and frustrated for having lost all day at the nearest unfrozen lake trying to catch something for dinner, only getting a tiny fish that could only feed one. They took a shortcut to get home quicker, since Viktor wanted to cook the little fish while it still was fresh, and that led them through a small, frozen lake surrounded by a thick layer of snow-covered scrubs.

As Viktor sighed in exhaustion, a soft rustle came from the bushes, making the dog's ears to perk up, sniffing around to search the source of the sound. Viktor stopped in his tracks and moved his head side to side, noticing that one of the tall bushes near the lake was moving furiously. A little smile formed in his lips. If it was an animal caught in a trap, he would take advantage and plan a bigger meal.

He lowered next to his dog, saying in his ear: "Makkachin. Search"

The dog took his command and ran towards the frozen lake, sniffing his way until he stopped and started barking at something. Viktor took the hint and followed him, ready to catch the animal and take it to his kitchen.

He approached slowly, trying to not make loud sounds. He wasn't a hunter, he was a fisherman, but even someone like him knew that he had to be quiet if he wanted to catch his prey. But when he finally got a glimpse of the animal trapped, his breath stopped in his throat and he suddenly stood, amazed at the beauty of the specimen before him.

It was a crane, probably the most beautiful he'd ever seen in his entire life, with feathers as white as snow, neck as black as coal, and a pair of big, brown eyes that looked almost too human for a bird.

Mesmerized by the beauty of the amazing creature, Viktor didn't have the heart to kill the crane, and instead he looked at its feet, noticing the fishing net tangled around them.

"It's okay. It's okay" Viktor hushed as he crouched down to free the bird's feet, marveling at how slim yet strong those legs were. That crane really looked like it had come alive from an ancient painting.

He quickly finished his job, delicately unwrapping the net from the bird's legs, careful not to hurt them in the process. Once he was happy with the results, he looked up, saving in his memory the sight of those gorgeous eyes, and the crane grazed at him for a few moments, almost seeming like it was smiling.

Viktor grinned softly, saying "You're free now. You can go". The crane spread its long wings and lowered its head, as if bowing, and then took off, flying away gracefully and disappearing into the cloudy evening sky.

Viktor didn't find it in himself to feel bad for letting go of such a great meal.

They returned home before it got darker, and Viktor rushed to cook the little fish before it rot, lighting up his fireplace with the small logs he'd picked up on his way. Makkachin settled himself next to the fire, and as Viktor finished cooking the fish, a soft knock was heard from the door, so soft Viktor thought he had imagined it.

He rushed to open the door, a snowstorm was approaching and whoever was knocking had to leave early. As soon as he opened, though, he was faced with the most handsome man he'd ever seen in his entire life, clad in a long coat with a hood covering his hair, snow dusting his head and shoulders. His skin was as white as snow, his hair as black as coal, and he had gorgeous brown eyes sparkling in the dim light. Viktor could swear he'd seen those eyes before.

"May-may I help you?" Viktor asked, his brain suddenly turning into a stuttering mess. The man blushed lightly

"Excuse me, sir, I'm a traveler and was searching for some place to eat, but I seem to have lost my way back and a terrible storm is approaching. Will it be alright if you provide me with some food and shelter just for tonight? I promise I'll leave in the morning"

The man looked so humble and lost, that Viktor found himself giving up on his own food to help him. He also let him stay the night and warm himself in his tiny fireplace. In the end, Viktor's humility seemed to charm the man as well, so much that he started talking about his numerous trips around the world, how he'd survived the hardest of winters and the countless people he'd met when seeking for shelters.

Viktor also found himself fascinated by this man, so much he asked him to stay as much as he needed to, promising he'd do anything to find enough food and logs for the fire during his stay to let him feel comfortable. The man, named Yuuri, accepted his services and promised to pay Viktor back once he left. At the end of the night, Viktor led him through his small cabin to the room occupied only by the loom his mother had left before she died. It was small and cozy, and Yuuri was more than grateful for staying there.

The next morning, the fizzling sound of something stirring in the kitchen woke Viktor up, and when he entered the room he found a great fire burning in the fireplace, Yuuri was already up, cooking something that smelled delicious while happily singing to a song Viktor didn't recognize.

He turned when he felt Viktor entering the room. "Hello, sir. I just finished making breakfast!" he greeted "Please have a seat and enjoy the food" he gestured towards the kitchen table, pouring something into two plates and placing them on it. He then took Makkachin's bowl and placed it on the floor, filled with something the dog started eagerly eating.

Viktor sat down as well, and was startled by the great plate of food in front of him. It was a complete breakfast, with eggs and toast and even a little piece of bacon at the side. Viktor smiled in awe

"What is all this?" he asked, taking a bite of the eggs once Yuuri joined him. The taste was absolutely  _ glorious. _

Yuuri chuckled "You were kind enough to give up your dinner for me to eat last night, so I wanted to pay you back by making you a proper breakfast and not let you starve to death" he said and took a bite of his own food, making Viktor blush a little.

"So where did you get all this?" Viktor noticed Yuuri's plate didn't have eggs on it; he was having only a couple of toasts and a cup of tea. Still, that was a lot more than what Viktor had in his pantry. He somehow was afraid he'd stolen the ingredients from someone.

Yuuri, however, avoided the question by making a soft moan on his food, and Viktor found it so adorable that he let his thoughts slip. No one this cute could steal from others, he reasoned.

They finished their food in a comfortable silence, and Yuuri offered to clean the kitchen before he prepared to leave. Viktor knew he shouldn't be sad at those words, and yet he couldn't help feeling heartbroken at the thought that maybe he wouldn't see him ever again.

Yuuri started humming that song again as he did the dishes, his voice so soft and beautiful that Viktor could only watch him mesmerized, his heart fluttering and jumping inside his chest. What were the chances of such a wonderful man to come knocking on his door in the middle of the night? Was fate just tempting him? Giving him a small taste of happiness and then taking all away from him?

Either way, he didn't care. He watched Yuuri thoughtfully, saving in his memory the beauty of his eyes, his lips; the sweetness of his voice as he sang the softest of melodies, the music coming from his mouth almost as if he were a bird, completely flawless in his harmonies.

_ You are so beautiful _ , he thought on saying. Yuuri turned his head to him, smiling through a lovely blush painting his cheeks. Viktor smiled back, his chest burning in adoration.

_ Marry me. _

Yuuri suddenly stopped his movements and his throat swallowed the rest of the song. He slowly turned around, facing Viktor.

"Really?" he breathed, his face filled with hope

"What?" Viktor startled, blushing furiously. Had he said that out loud?

"Are you truly asking me to marry you?" Yuuri soughed, his eyes sparkling like precious gems through a fogged glass. He looked like he was about to cry

"W-well..." Viktor hesitated, although the sight in front of him did little to fluster him. He took a deep breath and swallowed, finding the courage to say "Will you?"

Words were not needed as Yuuri pounced on him, hugging him and nodding his head through his tears. Viktor soon joined him, and together they cried their happiness as a grand door opened to a bright future together.

  
  


***

  
  


A whole year went by. The couple lived happily married in the little cabin, and even though they still had troubles finding food, they somehow managed to survive during the warmer seasons, cultivating small crops and selling them for good prices.

Nevertheless, winter had to come again at some point, and the money from the crops didn't last forever. As Viktor returned from his daily fishing trip with Makkachin, he found Yuuri shoveling snow at the entrance, smiling at him. Viktor mirrored his smile, marveling at the fact that even after a year of marriage his heart still threatened to jump out of his chest every time he saw him.

However, this time his heart ached in a different and unpleasant way, so hard his breathing stopped and he had to clutch his chest in an attempt to ease the pain. His vision blurred and the next thing he knew was his head hitting the floor, cold crippling through his body, and the bucket of small fish rolling away. He only heard Yuuri screaming his name before losing consciousness.

When he woke up again, he was lying on their bed, Yuuri's face hovering over his and pressing a warm wet cloth to his forehead, saying something Viktor's brain didn't register. He formed a weak smile, since his voice was lost somewhere in his throat, and after a moment he saw Yuuri leaving the room slowly, still muttering things Viktor couldn't understand.

He didn't recall falling asleep again until he woke up several hours later, when Makkachin's barks announced Yuuri's return. He tried to sit up, but the pain in his chest was still too strong for him to make any movements, so he collapsed on the bed breathing hard and closed his eyes until he heard the door creaking open. Yuuri silently entered the room, a little frown scrunching his eyebrows, and looked down at Viktor with a concerned expression.

"I just went to the town" he said with a low voice "The medicine you need is more expensive than what we have, so I couldn't bring it..

Viktor smiled and weakly extended a hand to reassure him "It's alright" he whispered "I'll be fine without it"

"No, you won't" Yuuri shook his head, tears welling in his eyes "If you don't have it you might die!" he crouched down next to his husband, taking his cold, shaky hand between his own "But I know something that can help..."

When Viktor asked what he was referring to, Yuuri didn't answer clearly, and only requested for a permission to use the loom for some days before he went back to town and bring the medicine Viktor much needed. He agreed, though not knowing well how Yuuri will manage to weave something without any threads.

After receiving his response, Yuuri stood up and very seriously said "Please don't come in while I'm weaving. No matter what you do, do not peep in". And without more words, he disappeared through the door, leaving Viktor and his pain alone in the dark room.

 

A few days went by and Yuuri didn't leave the room once, not even for breakfast or dinner, and Viktor, although worried by his husband's health, didn't called him out, let alone opened the door to see how he was doing. He could hear the rustling of the loom from his bedroom, and even when he was curious of what possibly could be Yuuri weaving in there without a single thread, he still kept his promise to stay away and not peep in.

On the morning of the fourth day Yuuri finally came out, looking disheveled and fatigued, carrying a colorful piece of silk cloth between his hands. He went to Viktor's room and greeted him tiredly, quietly announcing that he would go to town to try and sell the cloth he had just made, but before he could leave without another word, Viktor stopped him and gently grabbed one of his hands, noticing the thick bandage covering them.

"My love" he sighed in distress, pressing a lingering kiss on his knuckles "You don't have to hurt yourself for me"

Yuuri shook his head through new tears, and Viktor noticed his eyes were a little puffy and red, as if he had been crying for a long time. Yuuri slowly drew his hand back, hiding it between the folds of the cloth and took a step back towards the door

"I will do whatever it takes to save your life" he said solemnly, clutching the cloth closer to his chest "Even if that means I have to give up my own life, I don't care. I can't lose you" he sobbed one last time before leaving, Makkachin barking loudly behind him.

Viktor laid back and slept for the next few hours, until he heard Yuuri excitedly calling his name from the entrance. He eagerly stood up to greet him, maybe even too eagerly, because when he reached the threshold he started coughing violently, so much that he spat blood, his legs failed him and he collapsed on the floor, covering his mouth with his hand and staining his sleeve.

Yuuri hurried to help him, hushing "It's okay. It's okay. I have the medicine here; now I can cure you". This time Viktor didn't retort, and instead he let himself be carried back to the bed, feeling weaker than he'd been the first time he collapsed at their very entrance. Yuuri then prepared the medicine Viktor now was desperately needing, and after some slow sips of the green concoction he finally fell asleep, forgetting everything else for the night.

  
  
  


The rustling sound of the loom woke him up early in the morning, as well as a cursing pain clawing to his chest like a spear. At first he was surprised to know that Yuuri was weaving again, but then he realized he'd taken half of the medicine the night before, and since he wasn't feeling any better he supposed that it wouldn't last enough before he was completely cured. Therefore, Yuuri was weaving another quality cloth to sell to afford the rest of the medicine, which also meant he was hurting himself again. And Viktor hated that.

Still, he didn't have enough energy nor the heart to stop him. He  _ had _ promised he wouldn't come in while Yuuri was weaving, and he intended to be faithful to his promise. Because in the end, his husband was just trying to save his life no matter what would cost him.

So Viktor decided to stay away from the loom and Yuuri, and instead used the time to rest and try to recover.

However, he still needed to eat and take care of his dog, and that meant he had to get up and do stuff. Every step he took felt like a punch in his lungs and stomach, and he had to stop to recover his breath more often than not with every trip to the kitchen. In the end, he found that feeding himself and Makkachin was more like an odyssey than a normal thing to do everyday.

He somehow managed to stay alive for four days, and when Yuuri finally came out again, he looked even more exhausted and his hands were wounded and covered in more thick bandages. Viktor kissed his pain and watched him cry silently, before he stood up and left to sell the cloth.

That was the only time Viktor touched the silky fabric, noticing how incredibly soft and beautiful it was, and wondering how had Yuuri managed to create such masterpiece.

Yuuri returned soon after, a happy expression on his face as he told Viktor the great price he'd received for the cloth and how he could afford not only the medicine but also some food and provisions that would last at least half of this winter.

That night they repeated the process, Viktor slowly taking the medicine as Yuuri cuddled next to him, the brown bags under his eyes getting more visible and dark under the dim light. At the end they slept together in the same bed after a long time of separation, and Viktor could almost feel like that was all he needed; that he could easily recover now that the love of his life was next to him again.

It went like this for the next couple of days, Viktor was feeling better and the struggles to eat and walk slowly started to fade. He liked to think it was because Yuuri was happily next to him, and that his energy and positivism were helping more than what the medicine was doing. They even went for a little walk in the snow with Makkachin, enjoying the fresh air in their faces and each other's company. As they walked side by side holding hands, Viktor promised that when he got better, as soon as spring came they would go see the cherry blossoms blooming near the river and in the mountains, fulfilling one of Yuuri's favorite activities. He also promised him to cultivate a tree on their backyard, so that Yuuri could watch it grow and bloom whenever he wanted.

This promise was all they needed to cheer up and see again that future that had blurred out that winter.

Nevertheless, that little ray of hope quickly vanished away when the next morning Viktor woke up coughing, finding harder and harder to breathe and spitting even more blood on his sleeves, unable to stop. Yuuri stood by his side, helping him take the last bit of the medicine and cleaning the blood off his hands and mouth. He also covered his husband with some blankets, since Viktor hadn't stopped trembling and shivering the whole time, his entire body feeling as cold as the snow falling outside.

When Viktor had calmed down a bit, Yuuri went to the kitchen to make something to eat and prepare more of the medicine for later, returning soon after to gloomily announce that they'd run out of medicine. Again.

This time, and seeing the unending wounds covering Yuuri's arms, Viktor held him close and quietly said with what was left of his voice "I don't want you to keep hurting yourself for me, my love. It's bad enough that I'm already dying; I don't want you to die with me as well"

Yuuri rested his forehead on Viktor's shoulder, closing his eyes while saying "But I don't want to let you die knowing I can help you". He hugged Viktor tight, wincing when his wounded hands clenched around the man's clothes. Viktor kissed his head, leaning into him with a deep sigh, and heard Yuuri whispering "I told you I'm willing to give my own life for you. It's a promise I will keep". Viktor felt the warm wetness of Yuuri's tears and held him closer as he cried once again, muttering that he'd save him, that he wouldn't give up. After that, Yuuri headed again to the loom, leaving Viktor sleeping in their room with Makkachin as his only company.

However, Viktor woke up a couple of hours later, the pain in his chest too hard to ignore and his breathing getting more and more complicated. He stood up, desperate to breathe and yet failing the more he tried. His whole body ached, the lack of oxygen making his muscles feel like they were aflame and blurring his vision until he could only distinguish forms behind dark little dots.

He called Yuuri, emitting a weird choked sound that came from deep within his stomach. But Yuuri was busy weaving, working hard to try to get the medicine, and he couldn't help him this time.

Still, Viktor had to reach him at least one last time, tell him to take care of himself and Makkachin and live a happy, healthy life without him.

He had to kiss him one last time.

So, he did his best to stumble over to the room where Yuuri was weaving, the way there seeming longer than usual, and when the panelled door finally came to view, Viktor couldn't hold himself up anymore, and he fell heavily on the floor, glancing sideways to get at least one last view of his husband's beautiful form.   
  
Nevertheless, the silhouette reflecting in the panel was not the one of his husband's, or even a human at all, but the one of an animal. A crane. Without feathers.   
  
The crane was plucking its last feather from its chest, and startled by the loud thud coming from Viktor's fallen body, it stepped out to the back of the room, where it could not be seen. Viktor closed his eyes for a moment, unable to move or breathe, and when he opened them again, Yuuri was next to him, desperately calling his name and holding a single white feather in one of his heavily wounded hands.   
  
It was then that everything fell into place. Viktor was sure he had seen those gorgeous brown eyes before meeting Yuuri, and now he knew why. He also knew how Yuuri had managed to weave the silk cloths from scratch and why he was so wounded everywhere. He also understood why Yuuri had come so unexpectedly into his life.   
  
Yuuri, his husband, was a crane; the same one he'd saved a year ago, and came back as a human to thank him. And knowing that made Viktor love him even more.   
  
"Yuuri" he muttered, reaching out to caress one of his husband's cheeks "You really didn't have to do this for me"   
  
"You saved my life once. It is fair for me to return the favor" Yuuri sobbed, his warm tears running down Viktor's arm. Viktor shook his head, and smiled as he looked up at the ceiling   
  
"You were so beautiful that day, when you flew away after I saved you" his voice was dreamy as he remembered that evening "You've always been beautiful. Even now, covered in wounds and without your feathers. You're beautiful in any form you take" he closed his eyes and focused on the feeling of his husband's body holding his as if his life depended on it. He was sure he'd never felt so happy in his life.   
  
Yuuri held him close, resting his forehead against his, letting his tears fall between them as the words got lost in his throat. Viktor lifted his heavy arms and wrapped them around Yuuri's back, smiling at him and forgetting about his pain for once   
  
"You made me happier than anyone else had in my entire life" Viktor muttered, his voice fading away with every word "I've never loved anyone as much as I love you"   
  
Yuuri stared at him wide-eyed, his eyes glistening with fresh tears collecting behind them. He brought one of Viktor's hands to his mouth and kissed his knuckles, lingering on his ring finger.   
  
"I would have loved you all my life" he whispered "I'll still love you even after I'm gone"   
  
"I'll never forget you" was Viktor's reply as he replaced his hand on Yuuri's lips with his mouth. Yuuri let out one last sob before kissing back, and they embraced each other as if it was the last time they’d do it.   
  
Next to them, the last feather fell slowly to the floor and flew away with the wind.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading!
> 
> Come find me on [Tumblr](https://luna-nya.tumblr.com/)
> 
> Your comments and kudos give me life


End file.
